Two Sisters
by Shiori90210
Summary: First fic. Mikan has a twin. Finally done. Stories almost done one more chap. Rated T for some language and kissing scene's NxM of course a little RxH. Chap.9 up!
1. New girl

_What's up party people? Just wanted to say that..._

_I DO NOT own Gakuen Alice!!_

_Just to be safe :)_

_

* * *

_

_Long ago there lived 2 sisters. The Sakura Sisters to be exact. Mikan and Ichigo Sakura. The princesses of the sun and moon, good and evil, darkness and light. They were separated at birth along with their powers. Mikan was given the light and Ichigo was given the dark. They never met or even knew what they were Mikan went about her life as a normal girl at Alice Academy with her nullification alice and Ichigo lived her normal life in Osaka not knowing that she too had a nullification alice. Well that is until Narumi sensei found out about it and went to fetch her. Little to everyone's knowledge there is a ancient book in the great alice library titled 'The Ultimate Good' a book explaining the history of the girls and how they are not just any alices they are they legendary protectors of the known world. Taiyou and Shichiyou, sun and moon guardian black and white angels with powers so great you'll have to wonder if your safe or not._

"Get off me you idiot," Natsume stated from his position on the ground with a bubbly 15 year old female sitting on his stomach. Mikan our beautiful heroine has blossomed into a gorgeous young lady triple star with waist length hair, luscious curves, soft lips and her same child like big amber orbs she was every guys dream girl including the black himself Natsume Hyuuuga.

Natsume Hyuuga gorgeous adored black cat who is secretly in love with Mikan same length hair same color eyes and well built body now is 6'5" .

"Gomen ne Natsume- kun," she said getting off the boy.

"Tch," was the only reply she got as he walked away then " Whatever...cherries,"

"NATSUME NO HENTAI!!!" She sc reamed

Yep 5 and a half years and it's become a habit some things never change.

Baka. Baka. Baka.

Maybe they just got more painful.

"Mikan-chan, daijoubu?" Yuu asked helping her off the ground where she landed.

Yuu Tobita16 tall well built still class prez and genius currently dating Nonoko

"Hai daijoubu Hotaru is just being a big meanie again." Mikan said pouting.

"We do this everyday it's not my fault you don't learn," Hotaru stated in her monotone not looking up from her book.

Hotaru Imai 15 shoulder length hair same mature face and piercing violet eyes.

"Alright class I have business to attend to so free-day. Adieu!" said Narumi poking his head in the class then blowing a kiss as he left.

"I think I'll go to the library today," Mikan stated.

"What for? You don't read." Hotaru said nonchalantly.

"Hotaru!!" Mikan cried.

"Don't worry Mikan I'll go with you," Yuu said.

"Arigatou Yuu!" Mikan said happily as they left the room.

At the library

_Hmmm what to get? what to get? she thought as she walked observantly up and down the aisles._

Then she saw it 'The Ultimate Good' "Sounds like a real page turner" she said reading the cover that had the title and two symbols.

'Hey that kinda looks like my birth mark' she thought as she observed one of the signs. It looked like a skinny cloud, but it had another sign on top of it like some kind of weird word in a language she didn't know.

After checking out the book and saying good bye to Yuu mikan found a quiet spot by the sakura tree to read her new book. Some tragic tale about two sisters and their unbelievable powers and how one gives her life to save the planet and her sister. Mikan cried at the end of the book she cried for 15 minutes she didn't know why she cried the story just touched her heart somehow. After she fixed herself up and went for dinner it was already 6.(really big book like harry potter big)

_Baka. Baka. Baka._

Greeted Mikan as she sat at the table with her dinner.

"Hotaru!! What was that for?" Mikan Wailed.

"That's for skipping lunch to read a book baka," Hotaru said taking in a spoonful of crabs.

That night in Mikan's dream

_She was running. From what or To what? She didn't know she just kept runningin pure darkness. She tried to call for help but no sound came out. She tripped she felt herself falling and awaited the harsh ground but it never came she just kept on falling. They she heard it _

_Wake up Baka Wake up Baka._

She jumped up it was only a dream she sighed as she tried to shut off the alarm clock chicken.

_

* * *

_

After her morning rituals and routines Narumi sensei had an announcement to make.

"Minna-san I have an announcement to make we have a new student today. Please come in."

The new student walked in the whole class gasped and fell silent everyone's eyes wide with shock. In front of the class stood a girl with waist length ebony hair and dark blue almost midnight eyes she was in a school uniform.(pretty normal ne? jsut ait for it)

"Please tell everyone your name, alice and star rank." Narumi said as if nothing was wrong.

The girl gave him a small Hotaru like smile and turned to the class.

"Hi. I'm Ichigo Sakurasou my alice is nullification and star rank is triple." Ichigo stated everyone just fell into farther shock. There is nothing wrong with her only...

Mikan raised her hand "Narumi sensei...Ano.. that girl has...my face."

* * *

Hi Chi-chan here as in Chiaki Ishikawa. my first fic. You can call me Chiaki, Shiori or just Chi-chan I like Chi-chan cause it's cute. Ne? 

How was the story good? bad? let me know please review.


	2. The Book

_Hi guys! Chi-chan here I'm trying really hard to keep updating so thanks for all your awesome reviews. I'd like to give a special thanks to my first 6 reviewers:_

_SnowMirage_

_C. Isabel_

_glenda23_

_natsumeluvr_

_dbzgtfan2004_

_tamahits_

_Thanks for being my first 6 reviewers._

* * *

Chapter 2: The Book

Sure enough the new girl Ichigo did have Mikan's face. What I mean is she could past for Mikan's twin they may have diffferent hair and eye color, but that couldn't change the fact that they had the same curves, lips, wide eyes and same length hair.

"Nani?" the girl said as she stared wide eyed at Mikan who was now standing. Mikan walked over to the girl and they stood a foot away from each other.

_'What is this feeling? I feel like I know her from somewhere. She feels very important to me, but we just met!' Mikan thought._

"Adieu!" Narumi said and fled. Noone moved it's like time froze in the room.

Mikan put a fist behind her head and stuck out her other hand

"Well I'm Mikan Sakura nice to meet you I never met anyone with my face before," she said smiling.The whole class fell anime style except Hotaru and Natsume who just sweat-dropped.

The girl just gave Mikan a small smile and shook her hand the minute their hands touched Mikan had this electric feeling that made her wince slightly. Ichigo felt it too, but she just released Mikan's hand.

"Let's be friends ne? Ichigo-chan," Mikan asked cutely. Ichigo nodded and added emotionlessly "Hai."

_Natsume's POV_

_I've known Mikan Sakura for 6 years. That's 6 years of studying her 6 years of admiring her beauty and 6 years of loving her. I knew Mikan like the back of my hand. She was an open book to me and that's how I liked her open and honest. But now their were two of them this is either a dream or a nightmare. I want answers. Dumb perverted teacher. Just going like nothing's wrong fucking bastard get back here. And now stupid polka-dots is acting like nothing wrong idiot._

_End POV_

**_After classes_**

"Oi Mikan-chan can we go for a walk or something?" Ichigo asked. Mikan smiled "Hai!!" They left.

**_Northern Forest_**

The two didn't speak much feeling kinda awkward towards each other for looking alike. Ichigo broke the ice.

"So when's your birthday," Ichigo asked kinda anticipating the answer, but didn't show it

"July 10th" Mikan replied.

"Me too," Ichigo said.

"That's amazing what if we are twins who got separated at birth just like in my book! That would be so cool! I wonder who's older? It might be you you look alot more mature-" Mikan was cut from her babbling by Ichigo who asked "What book?".

"Oh it's an old book I found in the library called 'The Ultimate Power'." Mikan said not knowing where this was going. (dummy)

"Let's go see it. Where is it?" Ichigo asked.

"In my dorm. Let's go!" she said dragging Ichigo along while she ran full speed to the dorms.

Mikan fumbled around in the side pocket of her school bag for her key.

"Yosh!" she said holding up the key.Ichigo shook her head but didn't say anything. They entered a beautiful pink and white room. Mikan had really expressed herself in her room bright and beautiful just like her. She had wood floors with pink walls. The walls have light pink sakura blossoms and petals painted on it she had white furniture basics yeah know bed with pink satin sheets, bookshelf, two nightstands, t.v., desk, group study table and wardrobe.

"Mikan your room is so... _pink_," Ichigo said emphasizing pink as if it were a foreign language to her. Mikan grinned "Yeah it's my favorite color," she said sheepishly. "Here it is," She said taking the book off her shelf and handed it to Ichigo. Ichigo spent the rest of the afternoon reading the book. Then she closed it she was teary too.

"That was a beautiful book." she said wiping her face with the back of hand.

"You know that book sounds kinda like us." Mikan said.

Ichigo thought about and Mikan was right it did sound like them dark and light, separation at birth, meeting each other years later at a somewhat abnormal place and having this weird almost magnetic attraction to one another.

"Look at this." Ichigo said opening the closed book. She flipped to the very last page of the book where in the middle of a blank page there was some weird paragraph.

"I've never seen that page before," Mikan said looking at the book from where she sat next to Ichigo. Ichigo shifted her position to where she was facing Mikan on a diagonal. Mikan did the same and grabbed the left side of the book looking at the paragraph.

"Let's read it together." Ichigo said Mikan nodded.

**_Princesses of the sun and moon. Enders of evil. Girls with supernatural powers, growing more and more unreal. Once again they come to Earth to protect them with great strength and many challenges to take. Let the powers be released and cause them to awake. Far above mortals you rise return to your past selves and claim your prize. ( sucks i know ) _**

Just then the book started to shake violently. The frightened girls dropped the book and watched in amazement as the flutter across the floor to the center of the room and slammed shut. The girls stared at the book then at each other then back at the book neither moved from where they were standing by the bed (jumped up in fright hehehe). Ichigo was the first to move. Mikan's eyes widened as Ichigo signalled her to follow. Mikan was hesitant at first, but soon started to move very slowly right behind Ichigo as they made their way over to the book and kneeled on opposite sides of it they both reached timidly for the book and as soon as they touched it they were in a vertical tube of white light that looked like it shot through the ceiling. Winds were spinning around the tubeas the girls hairs shot up and whirled around their faces.

_Now i'm going to try to explain their sailor moon like not exact transformations if I confuse you I'm sorry I'll try to explain as much as possible._

You can see both girls naked(transformation naked not regular naked can see details) Anyway both are in fetal positions bright light changes view to both girls are standing facing each other then are wrapped in blue (Ichigo) and pink (Mikan) ribbons. The ribbons shape to their bodies and give them(remember separate colors) long semi formal soft pink and dark blue dresses that cover their feet. The dresses are no straps for Ichigo and off the shoulder for Mikan. (end of transformation)

"Wow kawaii!" Mikan cried as she twirled in front of her full body Mirror with the hem of the dress in her hands as she twirled. "I feel like a princess," Mikan giggled "You look so beautiful Ichigo-chan" Mikan giggled some more as she pulled Ichigo in front of the mirror.

Ichigo turned scarlet as she saw her refletion sure the dress was gorgeous beyond belief,but she was more preoccupied withthe girl staring back. She felt arms on top of her shoulders. She looked at Mikan through the mirror who was now standing behind her. Mikan placed her chin on Ichigo's shoulder.

"Oi onee-sama what does this all mean?" Mikan asked cutely.

Ichigo moved her gaze to the floor "Well basically, " she said turning around to face Mikan " it means that that book is no ordinary fairy tale it's an autobiography of us."

"How can that be when it talks about our past present and future?"

"Because history repeats itself. We're the next generation of the Sakura Sisters."

"That would make us the girls in the book which means that we possess some ultimate alice.'

Ichigo shook her head. "No it means that we're modern day goddesses with every alice."

"Yokata! But that means that we will harness our powers and save the world. How will we do all of that and when will we be ready" Mikan asked finger on her chin.

"Simple we have the ultimate guide" Ichigo said walking towards the center of the room. She bent and picked the object off the ground and pressed to Mikan.

"The Book."

* * *

_Finally finished hope you like it keep reviewing or I might lose confidence and cancel it._

_love ya_

_Chi-chan_


	3. Friends For Never

_Hi everybody Chi-chan's here_

_I'm back sorry it took so long I'm in the middle of finals I felt I did well so I broke out writing_

_enjoy_

_Still don't own Gakuen Alice (damn)_

_**

* * *

** _

_**Chapter 3: Friends For Never**_

Weeks passed by and Mikan and Ichigo became inseparable. Hotaru noticed and it annoyed her to no end. Her best friend was no longer hanging around her. Now she was all Ichigo-chan and onee-sama all the time. She even stopped trying to hug her in the morning so she had to find a new target for her abuse.

_Ruka._

Alas poor Ruka I knew him well. That's Hotaru would wait until he was chasing her and release all of her anger and pain in her heart on poor Ruka.(hang in there ruka...sob..I still love you)

**_Ichigo and Mikan_**

"Hey, Mikan" Ichigo said looking up from The Book.(i put it in first letter caps cause i want you to know it's _the_ book okay?)

"Yeah?" Mikan said while levitating the rock in her hand it was floating a good foot above her hand.

"Did you ever tell anyone about what happened or about the book."

"Iie" Mikan said now making the rock spin.

"Sou" Ichigo said. Soething was wrong Mikan could sense.

"Onee-sama, daijoubu?" Mikan asked slightly worried.

"Betsuni. I was just thinking about your friend Hotaru," Ichigo said.

"Nani? What about her?" Mikan said full attention on Ichigo.

"I was just wondering what kind of friend she is?"

"Huh? What do you mean?"

"What I mean is what does she do that makes you two friends?"

"Betsuni."

"Nani?"

"Hotaru says those kind of things are useless and a waste of money."

"Does she mean she doesn't want to watse money on a gift or money on you period?"

"I don't know," Miksn looked at the ground.

"Gomen ne Mikan-chan I didn't mean to make you sad. I just always thought Hotaru was this cold hearted blackmailer with only eyes for money." Ichigo said nonchalantly leaning against the tree.

"Maybe it's better not to tell her she might hit you she evil like that you know. Besides she might not understand or even if she does she probably won't help us."

Mikan stopped spinning the rock and let it fall in her hand. "Iie. Hotaru's not evil she just has her own unique way of showing affection. I know she care's about me alot, but I do admit I've been doubtful." Mikan clenched her fist. "Demo I'm confident that if I explain everything she'll be willing to help us." she threw the rock and watched it fall into the lake.

Ichigo stood up "If you're so confident go get her already we need all the help we can get." then she gave her small smile that only her sister could see.

Mikan smiled her 'Mikan' smile "Hai!!" and ran off in the direction of Hotaru's lab.

_'For you're sake I hope you're right about her'_ Ichigo thought giving a longing look out to the lake then going in the opposite direction to Mikan's room.

**_At Hotaru's Lab_**

"Sorry Miss Sakura, but the mistress seemed to have removed your name for friends A list, Not to worry she's home so I'll let you in to see her. It was probably just a mistake anyway." Hotaru's robot security guard said as she opened the doors to Hotaru's lab.

"Arigatou!!" Mikan said bowing. She bowed one last time before heading through the doors and down the hallways she went to the lab room, but Hotaru wasn't there so she checked the bedroom and found her.

"Yo Hotaru-chan!"

"Go away baka!"

"Ne ne Hotaru-chan? I have lots of things to tell you." Mikan said ignoring her comment.

"Go tell them to your sister" Hotaru mumbled but Mikan heard.

"But they're about me and my sister"

"Then I'm not interested" Hotaru replied coldly.

"Hotaru what wrong with you?"Mikan said worried.

"Iie BAKA!! WHAT'S WRONG WITH YOU!?" Hotaru was now yelling pissed off.

"Why are you yelling at me?" Mikan said in a small voice.

"Because your an idiot. Now get the fuck out of my room" Hotaru cussed which is something she did rarely only when she was really angry. She gave Mikan a shove towards the door time had stopped. Mikan was a good foot in front of the door and Hotaru was a good arm's length away from her and was now walking towards her bed.

_"Leave" _she said making Mikan shiver. Mikans head dropped.

"She was right." Mikan said bangs covering her eyes. Hotaru turned to her at this she was a foot away from her bed.

"I can't believe I've been so blind all this time. You are as she defined you. I stood up for you and believed in our friendship. I've come here to pour my soul out and you yell at me." Mikan clenched her fist." You are a cold-hearted black mailer I tried to squeeze myself into that black hole you call a heart thinking maybe, just maybe you'd make room for me, but I was fooling myself we're different _too_ different." tears started to fall "I thought that's what kept us together the fact that opposites attract, but I was being naive." Mikan turned to the door and opened it a crack. and stopped.

"Gomen ne Imai-san I thought I was helping you and be friending you in some way, but all I did was give you an _obligation _an _un_wanted job so as of now.." She pulled the door open all the way.

She whipped her head around and let her hair fly around as she spoke sternly,"You're fired and I hate you, but that's the way it's meant to be no if's and's or but's" her hair seemed to fall in slow motion on her shoulders and down her back. She walked out of the room and began closing the door "We are Friends no more. Ja ne _Imai-san_." as the door closed.

As Mikan spoke every word made Hotaru's eyes grow wide. When the door closed Hotaru felt like she just used a mega-charged baka cannon and hit herself ten times in the stomach. Her knees gave way as she sank to the floor kneeling then fell forward on the wood floor and for the first time (ladies and gentle men can I get a witness) Hotaru Imai _cried._

On the outside of the door Mikan with tears streaming down her fast ran as fast as she could she knew who she had to see and surprisingly it wasn't her sister. _Natsume._

* * *

Don't know why I broke up Hotaru and Mikan don't hate me everything will work out. Mushy stuff and fluff up next. Need lots of reviews to keep me going I'm in the middle of finals people I need some form of motivation, ne?

Lots of love (: Chi-chan :)


	4. Love Her When I'm gone

_Hi guys Chi-chan of course _

_Lots of emotional natsume and mikan love in this chapter(hehe)_

_Will Hotaru and Mikan make up? Will mikan and natsume make out ?_

_Read on to find out._

* * *

_**Chapter 4: Love Her when I'm Gone**_

_Natsume._

_Why did she think of Natsume?_

The sun was setting it was growing dark she didn't care. She didn't know she just had to see him. She wanted him to insult and then be sweet to her like he always did. First worsen the problem then make everything better. She ran until she came to the Sakura tree and there he was leaning against the tree one leg propped up on the tree (bad boy look) and eyes closed.

"Natsume" she whispered, but he heard her. He opened his eyes and saw the girl in front of him. Long hair fallen on her shoulders still in uniform her face was flushed and her eyes were brimmed with tears. He took a step forward.

_Mikan._

"Natsume!!" Mikan cried as she ran to him and jumped into him. He didn't know what happened. first they were having a staring contest know she was crying in his chest. He didn't konw what made her cry, but she needed him at that moment and that's all that mattered. He sat down and let Mikan cry in his chest from were she was sitting in between his legs. half an hour later her sniffling and tears came to a stop, but didn't move from her spot she liked it there and he liked her there.

"Oi Mikan are you awake polka-dots?" Natsume asked trying to lighten the mood.

"Hai." she said quietly as she lifted her head off his chest and looked at him in the eyes. Hazel caramel eyes met flaming sea ruby eyes.

"Gomen ne Natsume," Mikan said as she began to stand up he pulled back down and wrapped his arms around her waist. She recovered from the shock she laid her head on his chest and told everything from the book to what happened with Hotaru and why she was there.

_I needed you for some reason._

He was blushing at that. He never thought she would say that all he could say was "I'm here Mikan." She smiled and fell asleep and so did he. When he woke up it was dark and the moon loomed overhead casting a lovely shine above them. Natsume looked down at Mikan her skin almost glowed under the light and her peaceful sleeping face looked that of a child along with her slightly closed hands that had made semi fist like a baby. Her hair shone with beautiful elegance it made him blush at the sight. Not wanting to wake her he carried her bridal style she was as light as a feather he made it to her room with no problems.

_Until_

"MIKAN SAKURA WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN!" Ichigo yelled as she was running full force to the door where Natsume was standing. She was holding a rolled up magazine she looked up and saw Natsume she came to a screeching halt. Stopping right in front of him with dust around her feet.

"She fell asleep may i come in," Natsume said regaining his emotionless face.

"Hai" She said moving aside allowing him to come through the door as he came in she shut it.

"Ne Hyuuga-san-"

"Natsume" he said sternly as he put the sleeping girl on the bed and she was whispering Fluff Puffs.

_Baka._

"Souka Natsume then what happened to Mikan?" she asked back to her emotionless self(She and Natsume could pass as brother and sister)

He told her everything mikan had told him and about Hotaru. When he finished he looked at the girl who was sitting on the window seat. She was wearing just a long sleep shirt that went to mid-thigh. It was black with '_girl' _written in gold letters across the front she looked casually out the window with one leg straight across the long seat one knee propped up she had her hands rested on the raised knee leaning against the cushions that were cutely arranged with some stuffed animals. Natsume sat on the study desk chair.

"Souka" she said quietly.

Natsume was a bit surprised he expected her to be angry. "Were you expecting this?"

"Hmph." she was smiling. "Of course. Why else would I send her there?"

"Why would you ruin their friendship?" Natsume was mad, but he managed to stay calm.

"_Friendship,_" she repeated liked it was that most ridiculous thing she has ever heard." some friendship. Hotaru doesn't appreciate her. Not even you. Look at you completely head over heels with her and won't even admit to yourself or _her_" she smirked as he fell silent then he spoke up.

"So that's you're plan to make her hate the rest of her friends so you're the only she would love" Natsume said meeting her eyes which gleamed in the moonlight that filled the whole room.

"Don't think so low of me Natsume I know what I'm doing. You just need to face facts she's growing up. Everyone sees you as some kind of god. Handsome, smart, tough and malevolent, but you know what I see? I see a coward. You need to cut the crap and tell her before she gets over you and moves on. She's so naive._That's_ what keeps her with you guys. You know why Hotaru hates us together because I'm helping Mikan realize that she's a human being with natural feelings and emotions. Not some always smiling punching bag. You all look for comfort in her stupidity. So that she never grasps the real impact of those words you yell at her everyday! Mikan looks to Hotaru for friendship and comfort she mistook harsh words and physical indangerment for this. Hotaru I guess hoped she would never take it that way, but all she needed was a little push. Even you who thinks you're surrounded by darkness. Mikan looks to you for protection, but personally I think it's the other way around _you_ need her."

He gave her his death glare she kept her ground or seat rather. She glared back at him full force now taking a mocking tone.

"Hmph. Tell me Natsume if you destroyed the world who would you want to comfort you and smile like nothings wrong? Hmm?" giving him a smirk "Behold your savior and light Natsume Hyuuga!" pointing at Mikan who was still sleeping soundly(dang that girl can sleep through a hurricane and tornado both happening at once hehe)

"Stop this bullshit about not wanting to take her into the darkness and let her into your heart!" She threw a pillow at him as she said 'heart'. He didn't dodge it he knew it was coming, but he let it hit him.

"You know what she told me once," She said turning back to the window regaining her soft emotionless voice.

**_flashback_**

_"Mikan-chan?" Ichigo asked they were sitting in Mikan's room._

_"Hai onee-sama" Mikan said looking up from the book._

_"Do you like someone?" Ichigo asked suddenly._

_"I think so" Mikan said with a tint of red in her cheeks._

_"Is it Hyuuga-san?" Ichigo asked._

_"Hai. How did you know?" Mikan asked._

_"I'm your sister I know everything," Ichigo said as-a-matter-of-factly. Mikan's mouth made an 'o'. _

_"Aren't you afraid of the darkness in his heart,"_

_"Iie as long as I'm in his heart it doesn't matter. Besides," Mikan said snapping her head around. slow __motion __hair drop "I'll bring a flashlight. Hehe" Mikan said smiling._

_Ichigo smiled too. This was good news._

**_end flashback_**

Natsume smiled unconsciously at that then regained his composure. "Souka."

Ichigo caught his smile and smirked. "Ne Natsume?" She stood up then walked over to him. Her tone softened. "Take care of her I don't know how much time we have left together, but promise to love her when I'm gone, only you can," She whispered the last part to him in his ear. She left the room.

Natsume sat in silence for a few minutes then got up to leave when the girl in the bed started to stir.

"Natsume?" she asked sleepily while rubbing her eyes.

Natsume was frozen for moment then walked over to the bed.

"Hai Mikan" stroking her hair.

Mikan turned scarlet "A...Arigatou Natsume"

"Nani"

"Being there when I felt like I was alone," the red draining from her face as he dropped his hand.

"Souka"

Natsume looked at Mikan who was now blushing again as she looked at the floor.

"Demo I do want some sort of payment for you getting snot all over my uniform and nearly giving me a stroke carrying your heavy self all the way up here."

"NATSU-" she was cut off by lips. His lips that were press against hers. She wanted to fight back , but her body wouldn't listen she melted into the kiss.

It started as a soft kiss that soon grew passionate and heavy. Soon Natsume was casually laying back on the pillows at an angle with Mikan on top they were kissing furiously. He managed to slip his tongue into her mouth and explored it's every corner He savored the taste.

_Strawberries._

Then they pulled away for breath.

"Natsume let's go to sleep" Natsume gave her a smirk.

"And keep yours hands to yourself pervert," she said with a glare.

Natsume just smiled as he wrapped his arms around her and soon they fell asleep.

**_Outside the room_**

Ichigo stood on the other side of the door listening to the noises. She was satistfied she knew Mikan was going to wake up soon so she left them to have some privacy.

_'Arigatou Natsume just keep loving her'_

_Love her when I'm gone_

* * *

_Hoped you like it. So far so good on my exams. Thank Kami-sama! But tomorrow is the dreaded Geometry exam. NOOOOOOOO!!! hehe but I'll do my best thanks for the reviews keep 'em coming_

_Ja ne minna-san_

_lots of love Chi-chan_


	5. Akito Fujiwara

_Hi everyone. Sheeeeeeeee's baaaaaaaaaaaack! hehe_

_Chi-chan here with great news!! I passed all my finals. Go me Go me!_

_Anyway thanks for all your support and reviews I love repling to you guys._

_Here's chapter 5_

* * *

**_Chapter 5: Akito Fujiwara_**

Next morning the bright sunlight touched her face, she wishes that's what woke her up. too bad. She kneeling on the bed rubbing the back of her head with a sweat drop watching her sister beat the crap out of her suppose boyfriend.

**_flashback_**

_Mikan was relaxing in Natsume's embraced from the back as she listened to his breathing as he slept. She was thankful that it was Saturday and they could sleep in she was almost back to sleep when she felt the boy behind her stir and hold her tighter. She thought he went back to sleep and she closed her eyes, but then she felt something peck her neck. Again and again now they were starting to get longer short breaks in between. Natsume was kissing her neck! _

_"O..Ohayou Natsume." Mikan said turning scarlet._

_"Ohayou." he said as he turned her around and busied himself with her neck giving her a mark. _

_"Come on Mikan let's play," Nastsume said straddling her._

_"EH?!" Mikan said as Natsume started kising her neck again more roughly leaving his marks._

_The door flew open _

_"Ohayou Mikan-ch-" Ichigo paused at the sight. Mikan pinned down by Natsume who's lips were still on her neck frozen but- what's this? A red spot on her neck. Is that a hickey?_

_Natsume Hyuuga You are soooo dead._

**_end flashback_**

Now Ichigo was beating the hell out of him with every piece of furniture in the room.

"How dare you put devil marks on my sister! I'll kill you Hyuuga!!" Ichigo yelled while hitting him with a book.

"Ne? Onee-sama I'm ok I can cover it up with make-up." Mikan said in a small voice putting her two fingers together. Ichigo paused from her choke hold on Natsume and released him letting him drop to the floor and ran to her sister and held her in a hug.

"You're right Mikan. Let's go to central town."

"Hai!!" Mikan said.

"AND you Natsume try to control yourself," she said marching out of the room.

"Tch she's my girlfriend," he muttered under his breath.

Bang.

A heavy dictionary hit him right in the face.

"Don't mumble Natsume," Ichigo said from the crack in the door her eyes sparkled a dangerous blue(like Mr. Bear) as she closed the door. (creepy)

A chill ran down Mikan's spine as she watched Ichigo leave.

_Onee-sama can be so scary oh well. At least it's not me. YAY!_

**_In the an uncharted castle_**

"The preparations for your leave are complete. You can leave tomorrow morning." said a man with short messy brown hair and square glasses. He was wearing a business suit and holding a folder. He was in a big room standing to the side of the double doors. His employers office. He was staring at the back of a black leather chair the room was dark with only enough light to make out shapes and outlines of things. The only light in the room was from the small desk lamp the computer screen and the city lights outside coming in through the big window where his employer was facing.

"Do you have the files?" came a sinister reply from the back of a big chair.

"Hai," replied the man as he walked to the big oak desk and place the folder he was holding on the big oak desk.

"Good. I intend to kill them and get on with it in a hurry my world domination can wait another moment. I want to have all the alices in the world." he said opening and thumbing through the folder stopping on a page with both girls picture, "and _they _are going to give it to me." slamming his fist on the table as he said 'they'. He let out an evil laugh as the chair turned to reveal a 17 year old boy with emerald green eyes and light blonde hair and pale skin. He was wear a black turtle neck sweater and black leather pants and black boots with a long black trench. His hair was shoulder length and pulled into a low ponytail.

He got up and walked closer to the window. "Prepare yourself Nakashima-san tomorrow," he turned to the man "I rule the world and the sakura sisters are no more."

He gave a smirk his emerald eyes glowing in the light.

_Mikan and Ichigo Sakura. Hmph too bad you're the Sakura Sisters if it were another circumstance then maybe you could have each had me. Aw well_. He thought.

He let his demon wings reveal themselves as he laughed again.

Name: Akito Fujiwara

Age: 17

Gender: Male

Siblings: Yumi Fujiwara 7(remember that)

Purpose: Rule the world

Alice: Transparency can make himself go through solid objects. It's also dangerous he can reach his hand into your body and rip your lungs and heart out(ouch).

Advice: Don't cross him unless you want to meet your spleen.

* * *

Yeah I know my villain is a jerk, but hey if I wanted you to like him I would have made him nice and humble, but then he wouldn't be a villain, ne? 

Reviews please. finals are over. Yay! Vacation and Christmas is almost here. YAY!

Ja ne minna-san


	6. What She knows The Battle Begins

_Konnichiwa minna-san. _

_Daijoubu? This is the chapter that everything is hanging in the balance lots of energy making this chapter eager to finish to start my 2 new ideas. I'm so excited._

_lots of love _

_Chi-chan_

* * *

**_Chapter 6: What She knows The Battle Begins_**

The day was chilly. Mr. Narumi said it might snow that let the class burst with excitement except a few. Yeah of course Natsume and Hotaru, but Ichigo? Why is she so gloomy and spacey today?

"Onee-sama why are you so gloomy and spacey today?" Mikan asked curiously. She was sitting on Natsume's lap who was reading his Full Metal Alchemist manga. He was contented having her in his lap, but she moved around a little too much.

"Betsuni." Ichigo said. She was staring outside that was slightly dark because it was suppose to snow.

Mikan didn't buy her reply one bit something was bugging her and she knew it. You can call it sister senses or whatever she new something was distracting her. Even so she fought down her erge to ask so she fiddled with Natsume earring.

**_After Classes_**

"Mikan. Meet me in the clearing by the lake at 7. Bring the book." Ichigo whispered to her sister as she left the room.

Mikan was obviously confused, but she did as her sister instructed. Mikan told Natsume that she was meeting her sister after telling her she was in a mountain of debt to him for missing their make out session he let her go. He had a bad feeling about it, but he ignored it like always.

**_In the Forest 7 at night_**

Mikan lit her palm with a pink tear drop shaped flame and walked through the forest. The sounds of the forest scared her as she clutched the book to her chest. She shivered in the cold night air even though she was wearing low rise jeans pink furry snow boots that covered the bottom half of her jeans up to the knees, a pink long sleeve shirt and a white fleece.

_'Why would onee-sama wanna meet out here in the dark' _Mikan thought as she walked almost to their meeting place then she saw Ichigo.

"Onee-sama!!" Mikan yelled running over with her usual happy face. Ichigo smiled. She was wearing faded jeans and a black hoodie. She looked up and saw Mikan's smiling face. That's what she loved about Mikan, she smiled all the time even when she was hurt she would smile. Ichigo stopped smiling upon her sister's arrival.

"Mikan we have to talk. Well actually, I have to talk and you have to listen." Mikan didn't reply. They sat on the grass and Ichigo took a deep breath.

"Tonight is the night of the cresent moon. I haven't been completely honest with you Mikan," she tuck Mikan's hair behind her ear. "Look tonight is the night when we are suppose to save the world from Akito."

"But I thought we didn't have to for a few years." Mikan said teary.

"I know demo I've known of this night for a long time. I have always seen it in my dreams." Ichigo said looking at the ground.

Mikan hugged her knees. " Tonight's the night we get separated isn't it?" Mikan said gazing into Ichigo's blue eyes. Ichigo tore her gaze away.

"Hai." she said plainly.

Mikan began to cry, burying her face against her thighs.

"Why? Why can't we be together a little longer?" she said in between sobs. Ichigo was on the brink of crying her heart out too, but she held it in by biting her lip one of them had to be strong.

"Demo Mikan-chan we have to forget that for now and face the task at hand. Akito knows we're here and is probably on his way now."

"So what are we gonna do?" Mikan said looking up.

"We're gonna fight to the finish and let whatever happens happen." Ichigo said still not meeting Mikan's eyes.

"Then let's do it." Mikan said standing. Ichigo stood too. "Right."

They held the book in between them. The girls summoned up all their power which caused them to change outfits instead of the beautiful dresses they wore mini skirts in their colors with beautiful spiral designs on it that had a big bow on the back. Knee-high high heel boots, for mikan an of the shoulder tight top and her hair was curled it a half pony tail which was held with a big pink bow. For Ichigo spagetti strap blue top her hair in a high ponytail held a blue ribbon. Her shirt showed her naval.

"O.K. We're ready." Mikan said. Ichigo embraced her. Mikan didn't know what to do she was in shock.

"No matter what happens I want you to know that I'll always be there for you and protect you. I'll always love you and you'll always be my sister."

Mikan pressed her fore head against Ichigo neck, returned the embrace and nodded as tears formed in her eyes.

"Same here. I love you onee-sama and we'll be together no matter what."

The girls pulled away and laughed both teary. They wiped their faces as they laughed.

"Aww. What a sweet parting conversation. Tch you both disgust me your silly little emotions. Let's do what need be done and be done with it." came a cold voice.

The girls gasped upon hearing the voice they looked up and saw a man hovering in the sky. His green eyes and blond hair stuck out the most because he was in all black.

_Akito._

"Now let's get started." He said in a teachers tone making a black orb in his hand.

He threw it at the two girls.

The Battle had begun.

* * *

_Hey guys Chi-chan of course!_

_It's almost the end of my first fic and I have lots of support from you guys don't worry in the next few remaining chapters everything will be fixed sorta. hehe_

_Ja ne minna-san_

_Review please Lots of endless love Chi-chan!_


	7. One Down

_Hey minna-san Chi-chan here duh!_

_Sad Chapter ahead I cried writing this (Seriously)_

_RxR pretty please_

* * *

**_Chapter 7: One Down _**

They saw the black orb coming towards them they did a series of backflips and cartwheels into the nearest tree.

The attack hit the grass causing the spot to die literally.(basically that one spot has dead grass while around it is still living) (spooky)

"Impressive. Let's see what else you can you do." he said nastily make more orbs appear in both hands throwing them with all his force.

They flipped out of the trees landing next to each other back to back. Their faces were serious as they glared at him.

"Akito!" Ichigo said sternly.

"What gives?! The book said nothing about the alice of death?" Mikan inquired.

Akito gave them a smirk."I follow my own rules. Besides the book didn't say anything about you two being so hot."

"Don't evaluate us you pig," Ichigo said disgusted.

"Hmm. Feisty one we'll see how long you confident attitude will last." he said making another set of death orbs. He threw them rapidly the girls evaded them skillfully(woah like charlies angels)

After about ten minutes of what seems like endless attacks Ichigo was now irritated(uh oh)

"I'm tired of playing defense," Ichigo said then turned to Mikan " Let's kick it up a knotch." Ichigo smirked and lit her hands with blue flames. Mikan gave her a nod and followed her sister's action.

They jumped for him at the same time punching and kicking him furiously. He managed to block each attack with ease that is until.

_Pow!_

Mikan landed a kick right in his jaw. He was flabbergasted.

"Way to go Mikan. Right in the kisser." Ichigo said.

"That should teach you to shut your mouth," Mikan said smirking.

He looked up at the girl. Then he smirked and stood up wiping the blood off the side of his mouth.

"Well looks like I'm gonna kill you first." Mikan face didn't change as he flew with great speed towards her.

Mikan's facial expression hardened."Hmph." She put up a force field as soon as he was about to strike and that sent him flying backwards a few feet. Ichigo was standing behind him and she picked him up by the collar put he flew into the sky.

"If you can't reach me then destroying you will be all the more pleasant," he said flying high in the air. He threw some more black orbs.

They quickly dodged them.

"Who said we can't reach you. Right Mikan?" Ichigo said in a teasing tone.

"Hai." Mikan nodded.

The girls closed their eyes and placed one hand over the other on their hearts and then as they shot their arms to the side beautiful soft blue and light pink angel wings appeared. Akito had shock written all over his face as the girls opened their eyes and shot up to him with quick speed.

He clapped both hands together and pulled them apart making a huge black orb striking Mikan with it. Mikan ended up slamming into the ground.

"Mikan!!" Ichigo said witnessing the impact. "you bastard!" Ichigo released some ice spears using the alice of ice.

One spear pinned him to the floor a few feet away from Mikan. He smirked again. He created a black orb aroud his fist preparing to attack. Ichigo saw this and flew with fierce speed.

As this was happening Mikan was waking up. She sat up clutching her head. Her eyes went wide when she saw Akito aiming to attack her. Then everything starting going in slow motion.

Mikan's POV

He was getting ready to attack me what am I going to do. Onee-sama? Where are you? I can't move. Help me!!

As he shot his arm forward launching his attack Ichigo came into view she stood in front of him taking the attack. Due to his transparency alice I can see his hand coming out of her back. My eyes went wide as he pulled his hand out of her and she fell to the ground like a rag doll. I can't hold it in anymore.

"ICHIGO!!!!" I screamed at the top of my lungs tears fly from my eyes as I reached for her even though she was a bit far from me.

_Why? Why did this have to happen? I wanted to be with you forever?_

_Onee-sama._

* * *

_Hoped you liked it almost finished._

_Keep those reviews coming_

_Lots of Love_

_Chi-chan_


	8. Gone with the wind

_Ohayou minna-san!_

_Sorry for the sad chapter last time this one is alittle more how should I put it I'll let you decide._

_Read and Review please._

* * *

**_Chapter 8: Gone with the wind_**

**_Mikan POV_**

_My world was spinning. I felt dizzy and light-headed. Onee-sama? What going on? Why aren't you moving? _

I felt my warm tears go down the side of my face. As I screamed.

**_End of POV_**

Akito stood looking down at the girl. She was in a semi fetal positon blood by her mouth, eyes wide, but somehow determined.

He continued to look at her for a moment longer then shifted his to Mikan who was in a crawling position with tears falling on the ground.

Akito smirked. "Too bad. I wanted to kill you first. Hmph. Don't worry no one here for you now."

He created more orbs and were about to throw them when she spoke.

"How dare you." She said in a low voice.

"Nani?" Akito asked still glaring at her unmoved body.

Then she started to stand. "How dare you come here and take an innocent life. What did we ever do to you?" She was standing fully her eyes hidden by her bangs and her fists were clenched.

"I won't forgive you." she said in a dangerous tone.

Before he knew what was happening he was struck by pink lightening.

He didn't have time to move let alone think. The attacks were coming so rapidly. She even attacked as she spoke. Her eyes were glowing pink her hands surrounded by pink energy.

"Do you know what it's like to be alone?(electric shock) To have a best friend who hates you(shock) to have the person you've been in love with tease you(Shock) to have your sister killed in front of your very eyes!(big shock) No. Because you are a cold(shock) unfeeling(shock) idiot(big shock) I'll kill you!"

Her hands glowed even more dangerously as she summoned more power. The sky was sending lightening bolts from the sky lighting up the area with a pink glow. She was slightly off the ground as she finished her summoning.

She was in an electric bubble her eyes were now sparking. Her expression had 'kill' written all over it.

She shot forward about to give him everything she's got when an image came into her head. It was a little girl about 6 or 7 with big green eyes and long thick blonde hair pulled into two high pigtails.

_Who is that? She looks just like-gasp!_

Mikan stopped almost immediately hovering right in front of Akito who looked like he was gonna wet himself( some villain hmph).

"Ne, Akito do you have a little sister or something?" Mikan asked Akito let out a gasp. Memories of his sister flooded his mind.

_Onii-san did you kow when the snow melts it spring._

_Onii-san I like strawberries what's your favorite?_

_Onii-san you meanie!_

_I was not crying! _

_Aishiteru onii-san_

_Onii-san!_

Yumi. His little sister. Their memories together. Yumi smiling. Yumi laughing. Yumi pouting. Yumi batting her eyes. Yumi rubbing her teary eyes. Yumi running to him.

Akito was sitting up staring blankly into space. Then his eyes became serious again almost deadly. He stood and grabbed Mikan's hair near the scalp. She let out a yelp in pain.

"You think those little details are anything compared to real pain. You don't know what pain is. You spoiled little brat! I hate everyone in the world ever since they took Yumi from me. I'm bad so bad that I kill because it is my purpose." He gripped her hair tighter. "Do you know what it feels like to have the only person who ever loved you taken from you? To be hated by everyone around you? To be looked down on just because you were different?" He tightened his grip "Do you? Do you?!" he yelled. She was crying he could see her teardrops falling onto the ground from how he had her bent over.

"Iie." she said quietly. He was shocked at this his eyes wide. He pulled her head up to where he could see her face. Her eyes were squeezed shut tears falling.

"Iie. I don't know how that feels, demo I do know pain." Her eyes opened a little bit. "I do know pain and I don't think anyone likes to feel any pain." She smiled a little and placed her hand on his chest. "I don't think you're bad..just someone who was badly hurt and ignored."

He loosened hid grip. "I can fix this if you trust me. All you have to do is trust me. Let me into your heart."

They were swallowed by a golden light that flooded the whole campus. When the light finally disappeared Mikan was standing alone with Ichigo in her arms bridal style.

What happened you ask well she freed him and sent him to his sister beyond the golden gates.

She let a small smile grace her lips as she heard his final words to her.

_Arigatou princess._

Mikan looked down at her sister. Ichigo began to glow a light blue and was begginning to fade. Mikan held tighter as she fell on her knees fresh tears began pouring from her eyes.

"No. Please no I need you here with me please don't leave me." Mikan said eyes filled with tears that made her face glisten. By now Ichigo was transparent and Mikan held on to her for dear life.

"MIKAN!!" that was Natsume' s voice. Mikan looked up and saw three people rushing to her Natsume Ruka and- Hotaru?!

As they reached her they looked at the two girls. Mikan hair was down her face stained with tears a cute outfit that was rumpled and messy with holes. Ichigo who was even more transparent her hair was in a messy loose ponytail her clothes also tathered.

"What's going on?" Natsume said full of concern.

Mikan's eyes brimmed themselves with tears again. "She's leaving me." Mikan said as the tears trailed down her face. She hugged her sister even tighter. All the three could do was watch.

"Aishiteru Onee-sama." Mikan whispered as her sister disappeared into floating blue dust that was blown away. She hugged herself as she sobbed out loud.

Natsume bent over to the girl and stretched out his hand for her to get up she looked at his hand then at his face. She stood up quickly and wrapped her arms around his neck sobbing on his shoulder crying out his name.

He carried her bridal style to the dormitories as the other two followed in silence. Hotaru trailed behind in silence thinking about her broken ex-best friend's fallen sister.

_Why did this happen to you?_

_Mikan._

* * *

_O.K. guys hope you liked it!! Next chapter will be happy promise. Just 2 more I think. hehe_

_Leave me some reviews please_

_Lots love _

_Chi-chan_


	9. We'll always be Friends

_Hola mis amigos_

_Chi-chan here sorry about the spanis intro I just felt a little spanish today. I've been speaking it since I woke up! hehe_

_anyways now its time to patch things up hope you like._

* * *

**_Chapter 9: We'll always be Friends_**

It was saturday three days after Ichigo had died and Mikan has been upset, but she still smiles when she's with Natsume. Hotaru and Ruka have a little thing between them now. Who knew?

Natsume has been spending all his time with Mikan making sure she was eating and sleeping. Thanks to him she didn't get sick. Hotaru and Mikan still weren't talking.

Mikan was walking through the forest humming to herself. She came to a stop when she saw Hotaru. A wind blew as time somehow stopped.

Hotaru was on her way to her lab when she heard Mikan humming she wanted to aviod her, but her feet wouldn't listen so she pressed forward. Their flowed in their faces. Mikan's face turned to a scowl. She turned her nose up as she walked past Hotaru.

Hotaru couldn't bare it anymore she grabbed Mikan's wrist.

"Nani?" Mikan said in an emotionless tone not turning around to face Hotaru.

Hotaru's tears slipped down her face as she continued to tighten her grip on Mikan's wrist. Mikan heard her soft sobbing and turned around to look at her.

"Itai." she said still emotionless.

Hotaru pulled Mikan into an embrace. "Gomen ne."

Mikan's eyes widened.

"Gomen ne Mikan. I was really jealous, mean, hurtful and disgusting to you and all you ever did was love me and tried to be my friend. I thought I was losing you to her and I couldn't stop myself, but then I realised that I lost you because I wasn't a good friend. For that I'm sorry Mikan," Hotaru was now sobbing out loud.

Mikan couldn't believe it Hotaru was apologizing and crying?! Has the world gone insane? Mikan didn't respond she just let Hotaru cry for a little while.

"Baka." Mikan finally said. Hotaru looked up at a smiling Mikan who started to embrace her.

"Ne Hotaru," Mikan said "it's almost like we switched personalities don't you think so."

Now she was giggling and Hotaru even giggled too. They were practically laughing their heads off. Mikan stopped first.

"Hotaru I want everything to go back the way they were. It was painful, but I kinda miss it ya know?" Hotaru smiled.

"Hai." Hotaru dusted off her uniform put back on her emotionless face."Baka."

"HOTARU!!" Mikan tried to hug her, but was stopped.

baka. baka. baka.

"I Love you Hotaru." Mikan said getting up and following her best friend who was wlaking away to her lab.

Hotaru stopped "Oh yeah. You owe ten thousand rabbits for making me cry in front of you." she turned and walked away.

Hotaru you meanie!!" Mikan yelled chasing her she smiled.

_I really do love her alot and prefer her this way. _She thought.

_I have her back. _Hotaru thought.

Next thing Mikan was walking next to her and took hotaru's hand in her's.

"We'll always be friends, ne Hotaru?" Mikan said resting her head on Hotaru's shoulders. Hotaru nodded as she rested her head on Mikan's.

_Best Friends. _Thought the inventor.

"So have you and Ruka kissed yet?" Mikan asked raising her head up.

Baka. Baka. Baka.

"Hotaru!"

* * *

_Hey guys sorry for ruining the moment I just wanted to break the tension. Chapter 10 is the last Chapter then I'm gonna start my all new original idea with some scene selected help from Ouran host club and Chobits._

_Lots of love_

_Chi-chan._


	10. I Will Never Forget You

_Hi minna-san Chi-chan here (giggle)_

_Last chapter here Yay then I'm gonna start my new idea I hope I get the same Reviewers because I love you all._

_RxR please!!_

* * *

**_Chapter 10: I Will Never Forget You_**

After a long day at school Mikan was on her way to Natsume's room. Mikan was thinking about what Ichigo would do if she were here. Natsume would be in for a world of hurt if Ichigo knew he summonded me to his room.

Mikan giggled to herself as she knocked on his door. Natsume opened it and let her in and obeserved her as she walked over to his bed and sat down.

She was wearing black skirt and a black tank top with a red camisole and red doll shoes. He was wearing a white t-shirt with blue sweat pants.

"Mikan are you okay you haven't been quite your loud mouth self lately is this because of your sister?" Natsume asked sitting next to her

"Well before I tried toerase the memory," she said "demo Ichigo is in my heart so I can never forget her and I'm okay now besides I have lots of people that love that are still here."

Natsume saw her face go sad probably trying to fight back tears.

"I still cry because I miss her alot, but as long as I have you guys I'm happy." Mikan smiled and kissed his cheek.

Natsume smiled only for Mikan though and kissed her lips pushing her down on the bed he straddled her not breaking their kiss that went from sweet to passion.Natsume started to deepen their kiss as he nibbled and sucked on her lower lip as she moaned, and her mouth opened, and Natsume took this advantage to slip his tongue in her mouth, causing Mikan to moan louder as his arms slinked around her waist and her arms around his neck. His kiss moved to her neck as he marked her viciously. Her shirt was low cut so he could go from her neck to her chest.

She took off his shirt and began marking him as well.

After about an hour of making out they straightened themselves up and decided to take a short nap.

_"I have Natsume and I'm so happy, but I will never forget you'_

_Ichigo_

**_THE END_**

* * *

_Lame ending, but I had no clue where to go from there. Anyway please review_

_Until next fic_

_JA NE MINNA-SAN_

**__**


End file.
